


A Good Cup of Tea

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things better wasted than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cup of Tea

Akari wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve and frowned at the smudges of her makeup that she found there. Hikaru had just left, but it wasn't that surprising, she guessed. She'd accused him of using her to make his mother think he was normal while he really went off and did who knows what with _that guy_. She really hadn't expected for him to admit to it, or apologize, or go on about how he loved the guy. Didn't he know she loved him? Well, he did now, she supposed. It was what she said as she flung the contents of her mug of tea at him. He'd been gone a good hour now, and she'd cleaned the tea up at least. It was getting late, though. She grabbed the tea bags and brought them to bed with her. She'd read in a magazine that they were good for puffy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
